Michelle Meyer
Michelle Meyer is a contestant on TV Stars Road Trip. She is most notable for being voted out early on as a part of the Favorites domination, but later returning from the TV Stars Revival Competition and flipping the game on its head, moving on to win the game against her sister, Renee Meyer. In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Michelle exclaimed that she was a super fan of the game, and that she had been applying for years before finally getting cast. She began to bond with the others in the game, but had to keep it a secret that her sister, Renee, was competing in the game alongside her. However, this secret was very poorly kept, as it was obvious to everyone that they were sisters. Michelle began to cry over being forced to compete with her sister. However, she was separated from her as she won the first Pit Stop Competition and was granted half of an Immunity Pass for her victory. Immune, she watched as Poppy went out of the game first, which did not phase her at all. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Michelle sit out of the Pit Stop Competition due to the outgoing previous VIP, Renee, forcing her to. Michelle began to bawl over being betrayed by her own sister. However, after Renee won the Pit Stop Competition, she congratulated her. She later commented in a confessional that she wanted to be a legend just like all of the previous legends of TV Stars, like Tyna Wesson and Korra. At elimination, Michelle voted with the others to eliminate Cupcakke, and after she was voted out, she began to notice that the Favorites were sticking together. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Michelle was placed in the notorious Red RV with Kid and Attention Whore. Naturally, they lost the competition, leaving Michelle on the outside. Ashlee began to push for Michelle's elimination, which made Michelle very angry. She had an outburst, screaming that Ashlee was a snake and needed to go home, but it fell on deaf ears as Michelle found herself voted out third in the game, which made her cry. However, her game was not over. She was introduced to the TV Stars Revival Competition and was informed that the next person voted out of the game would duel against her, and the winner woudl duel against Cupcakke for redemption. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Michelle duel against Attention Whore for safety, to which she defeated her and moved on to the final round against Cupcakke. Michelle also became the second Social Media Mogul of the season, receiving a response from Survivor player Laura Morett. She received an RSVP usable only if she returned to the game. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Michelle and Cupcakke participated in a duel to return to the game. Michelle ultimately won and rejoined the competition with VIP status. Michelle, unable to vote, had to watch as the Fans struggled for safety. Michelle ranted about how awful she believed the Favorites were in a confessional and awaited the inevitable elimination of one of her allies. However, Kid Detective was voted out instead, and Michelle remained in the competition, which made her cry. She hugged her sister, and Renee apologized for her negativity towards her in the past. In the surprise double-boot episode, I Need to Take Risks, Michelle celebrated victory with the Fans that remained. Michelle, Amanda, Marina, and Renee agreed to a final four alliance, believing their next targets would be Baylor, Justin, and Ashlee in any order. After the TV Stars Pause Button was introduced, however, Michelle decided to give it a press. After the others pressed it, an instant elimination occurred, resulting in Baylor's elimination. As the week progressed, Michelle lost the VIP Competition, but was safe as the Fans still worked with her. It seemed as if Justin would go home, but Marina and Michelle became afraid of Amanda's RSVP and decided to vote her out instead. In the finale of the season, I'm a Student of the Game, ''Michelle talked about how she was a student of the game. After the first VIP Competition, Michelle was deemed the winner, and later used her RSVP to ensure Renee's safety after Marina became the MVP. This ultimately resulted in Michelle's ultimate revenge - Ashlee's elimination. In the next round, Justin won VIP status, upsetting Michelle, as she did not want to have to vote out her friend, Marina. She had to, however, to keep Renee, her sister, in the game. At the final three, Michelle won the final VIP competition and voted out Justin, leaving the sisters in the final two. Michelle ultimately won the game for her dominance and general likability, despite previously being voted out. *After returning from the Revival Competition, Michelle was automatically given VIP status. Because of this, she was '''not' ineligible to compete in the next week's VIP.